1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dobbies and other weaving systems of the rotary type for forming the shed in weaving machines.
2. History of the Related Art
In their conventional structure, weaving systems are known to comprise a certain number of oscillating members which are mounted to pivot on a common fixed pin and which are connected to conventional heddle frames of a weaving machine by a system of drawing incorporating return levers and transmission rods, which levers themselves pivot on fixed pins carried by a frame supporting the conventional casing of the weaving system.
Applicants' French Patent Application No. 95/05241 filed on Apr. 26, 1995, describes a support frame for weaving system comprising a beam whose cross-section is in the form of an upwardly open U whose longitudinal flanges are arranged to support the pivot pins for the return levers of the system of drawing and which ensure vertical control of the heddle frames of the weaving machine. In the embodiment described and illustrated in that Patent Application, the weaving system is fixed against a box element added at one of the ends of the support beam.
The present invention is based on the fact that, by appropriately arranging it, such a support beam may advantageously take the place of the conventional casing for the weaving system.